None.
The present invention relates to a mass transfer machine for removing moving dissolved gases or volatile organic compounds from a liquid to a gas or from a gas to a liquid. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mass transfer system that provides improved flexibility and efficiency.
A mass transfer machine is capable of moving dissolved gases or volatile organic compounds in either direction. The transfer of mass from a liquid (typically water) to air is commonly referred to as air stripping or degasifying. The transfer of mass from air to a liquid is commonly referred to as scrubbing. The use of mass transfer machines to remove volatile compounds from water is known in the art. A variety of mass transfer machines are known, including air strippers, air scrubbers, and distillation towers. Each of these devices operates under the same basic principle. A gas and a liquid are brought into contact with each other causing dissolved gases or volatile organic compounds to migrate from the liquid to the gas.
Mass transfer machines are useful in numerous situations. Typical applications include removal of radon or CO2 from well water and removing contaminants from water at refueling depots, petro chemical plants, hazardous waste sites, or landfills. It is therefore advantageous that the mass transfer machine be portable and capable of operating on-site. Further, it is important that the mass transfer machine operate as efficiently as possible to minimize power consumption, while at the same time maximizing removal rates. There is a need in the art for a portable, low maintenance, energy efficient, mass transfer machine suitable for on-site operation.
The present invention is a mass transfer machine for transferring dissolved gases or volatile organic compounds between air and a liquid. The mass transfer machine includes a vessel having a liquid inlet and an air inlet at a proximal end. The vessel has a liquid outlet at a distal end. The vessel is capable of containing a liquid. The vessel contains at least two chambers, and the chamber located nearest to the distal end of the vessel has an adjustable height passageway used to control the height of the liquid in the vessel. A diffuser is located near a bottom surface of each chamber of the vessel.